powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Home
Home is the second episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: War. This episode takes place months before the Malastarian War began as Beverly and Theo graduate from college and ponder the future as they both return home to Angel Grove. Months later they are doing well in their jobs until they discover something arriving on Earth which causes all radios, smartphones, TVs and computers to reveal a disturbing appearance. Plot Flashback to 2003 where we see Beverly and Theo walking home from school together and cracking jokes. Beverly: (narrating) Home. It is a place where you live, a place you find comfort at, a place where nothing but love rules inside. That love surrounded by family, visited by friends and other members of your family. We see them the next day doing homework together at Beverly's house as her mother serves them cookies. Theo with his good manners thanks her. And also at Theo's house the next day, they're together doing homework. Then having a trip to the Angel Grove Museum of Natural History and Art during their pre-teen years Beverly: (narrating) Home. The town you were born in. Not just the house, but the town you were born in where friends and family are there. Beverly and her parents are playing with Lucy when she was 4 years old. Theo is studying the Bible with his father. Beverly: (narrating) Many others say about what "home" is. One thing is certain, to me, "Home" is where the heart is. But in the army, the base is your home. Beverly, now 19 years old after a year in the army during basic training is struggling to maintain her composure while enduring the screaming of the drill instructor. She's perfecting herself in obstacle courses, rifle training, combat training and hand-to-hand combat which impresses a Colonel who fought alongside her father in the First Gulf War. Beverly: (narrating) Enduring all the shouting, the insults and all the grueling training designed to break body and spirit until the day you have proven yourself and graduate. Me and Theo endured both in army and the air force Theo is also enduring hardships of his own in the US Air Force with intense physical training as well as piloting. In the year 2013, both Beverly and Theo graduate from the Air Force and the Army and then head for Angel Grove University. Beverly: (narrating) Our college lives was our "Home" after the Army and the Air Force. Beverly is attending her class alongside Theo and taking notes. Passing their exams, Theo attending a frat party but taking it slow on the drinking. Beverly meanwhile is having quite the wild party at her sorority. Beverly: (laughing) I must admit, everywhere you go in life be it your house, job or college is your home. To me home is where the heart is. Present day at Angel Grove University where dawn is breaking and we see Theo jogging as he enjoys the fresh air, and then we suddenly see a girl in red sweatpants and sweater running behind Theo, it's Beverly, who passes him by. Beverly: (heaving) On your left (turns around) Race you Theo? Theo: I'm better off jogging. Beverly: 'Fraid a girl's gonna beat you? Theo: Alright Bev! YOU'RE ON! Theo smiles as he begins to sprint, Beverly turns and they both sprint. Both seem to have the same speed running, but then Theo starts getting a little tired as Beverly makes it to the finish line. He stops to take some deep breaths. Beverly: What's wrong Theo? Did the Air Force put you to pilot many jets instead of running? Theo: (laughs) Bet the Army broke your legs with the obstacle courses too. Beverly: Not really. (getting Theo up) Get up champ! Theo: I did graduate and was like second best. . Beverly: That's not bad Theo: Of course it ain't. Makes me think that I should put more effort into it. Besides, God willing there's not another war again. As the sun is rising, Beverly and Theo walk as we see some other students jogging. Beverly: How about some breakfast. Theo: Sure, and since you won the race I'm buying. Beverly: (laughs) Nah man! I'll buy since you raced me like a champ. Beverly and Theo shadow box with one another jokingly as they head to the cafeteria. Meanwhile at the food court, Beverly and Theo have a good stack of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Beverly: Now that we're graduates, we're finally going home. Theo: Can't wait. Although, it ain't gonna be easy opening my restaurant. But the good news is I'm working for a sous chef in the best restaurant of Angel Grove. Beverly: (happy) That's so awesome. However, I'm working with my dad at his shop. Theo: Cars was always your thing. Beverly: Least I'm not a street racer. They share a laugh. Theo: Hey, you've heard of Brooke and James? Beverly: No, what? Theo: Brooke has reformed herself and is now living with her aunt and cousin and she works now as a motivational speaker and fitness trainer. Beverly: Wow! That's great. I'm glad for her. Theo: Yeah. James is majoring to be a History professor. Beverly: What about Claire and John? Theo: Sadly they did not. They're now in San Quentin and Chowchilla Women's Prison. Beverly: Damn! That's not good. Theo: But I pray that at least that they try to make a change there and learn from their mistakes. Prison is not a place you want to call "home". Beverly: No it ain't. Later after breakfast, Beverly is packing her things in her room and we see a girl named Deja Williams, who is just as tomboyish as her. Deja: Can't believe you're leaving and graduated girl. It won't be the same without you here. Beverly: Well, you're next to graduate next year. And if you happen to be in Angel Grove still, stop by my father's auto shop. I'm sure you might get a job there. Deja: It's alright Bev. Besides, I'm interning for this video game online magazine. Beverly: Kotaku? Deja: Are you kidding? That SJW supporting piece of crap?! Heck no, it's for GameInformer. Beverly laughs, as she has no love for Kotaku either. She finishes packing and heads for the door. Beverly: Like, totally. Can you believe those bozos? Deja: I'll miss you Bev. Beverly: I'll miss you too Deja. Deja: Give my regards to your father and your mother. Beverly: I will. They kiss each other on the cheek and give each other a hug, as Beverly leaves and Deja closes the door. Outside the university where many students walk in and out heading for class or back to their dorms, Beverly heads to Theo's green SUV. Theo: Ready? Beverly: Oh yeah. Let's go home. Theo: You got it. Theo and Beverly drive to the places that they call their home. They finally arrive to their suburban neighborhood, as Mr. and Mrs. Mason are there to greet Beverly and Lucy, 12 years old at the time. Beverly gives them both a hug as Theo takes out her bag, while Lucy hugs her sister. Beverly: You're staying out of trouble Lucy? Lucy: (rolls eyes) Yes Bev. Beverly: Hey don't eye roll me sweetie I'm looking out for you. She kisses her on the forehead as Theo give Beverly her red duffel bag. Theo's parents come out to greet him as well. Mr. Michaels: Happy to be home son? Theo: Yeah Dad. I missed you Mrs. Michaels: We missed you son. Theo: I'm just happy to be home. Three months later, on October 23, 2015, Beverly and Theo are having breakfast on a local diner during their day off of work. Beverly: How's work? Theo: Wonderful. More customers are coming lately, and I just got a big news. Beverly: What is it? Theo: In two days, there's this host from the TV show Top Chef coming to try our food. I'm probably gonna end up on the show. Beverly becomes ecstatic as she hugs and kisses Theo on the cheeks European-style like the time he accepted her bisexuality. Beverly: That's great! They'd be fracking insane not to have you. Theo: Don't get too excited Bev. Beverly: Well, one can only hope. As Theo's Iphone rings and he's about to answer his call, his screen starts crackling. Theo: What the...?! What's wrong with this phone? Beverly: What do you mean. Soon they realize that the phone screens of other patrons and even people in the streets is crackling. Even computers and TVs around the world are malfunctioning. Theo: What's going on? Beverly: My phone is having the same thing too. Then they head back to normal, but revealing the face of an enemy that they will face. Beverly: Who or what the hell is that?! To Be Continued.... Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: War